Her Smile
by Cherchez de Reborn
Summary: About HibaxUni, really soft. WARNING : HIBAXUNI IS SENSE, DON'T LIKE, DON'T SEE


Title : Her smile

Fandom : KHR

Rating : K

Genre : Angst/Romance

Character : Hibari and Uni are the main charas XD

A/N : About HibaUni, Sorry for grammar mistake!!! DX If you don't like it, then don't see it =w=

* * *

_Her smile, is the only smile I want to see in this entire life..._

"Hibari-san? hello~" "....." Upon hearing something familiar to him, The raven haired lad woke up. "What... Herbivore.." He hissed, since he didn't like people disturbing his peaceful sleep.

"Hehe... I brought you onigiri, Hibari-san! I thought you're hungry, because you didn t eat at breakfast, and you keep on training with Dino-san " The Arcabaleno princess smiled. Yes, her smile was really nice and innocent. It made his heartbeat went faster and faster.

"... Shut up... I'm not hungry, Uni " Hibari mumbled and started to sleep again, as the Hybird beside him started to sing again. "Uni-chan, Uni-chan."

"Well then, I'll put the lunch beside you okay?" Uni knelt down to put down the plate. Then she looked at the Cloud Guardian, her cheek became rosy red now. "Umm... I should get going I must help Kyoko-san and Haru-san... so bye!" She smiled again and ran downstairs.

"..." Seeing her childish reaction, Hibari just smiled.

_But fortune separate us, making me missing her smile..._

"Uni, I need to talk to you..." Hibari said to Uni, grabbing her hand.

"Huh?" Uni titled her head a bit, but she agreed and excused herself to the Vongola Decimo and his guardian, letting herself to be pulled by Hibari to somewhere, where there was no one but the two of them.  
"What is it? Hibari-sa..." Hibari just hugged Uni, stopping her from finishing her sentences, but that was what she wanted, she wanted to be hug by the man whom she had a crush on, ever since the first time they met. But it was also confusing her. "Um... Hibari-san?"

"You love me... don't you..?"

"E- eh?" Uni blushed madly the sudden confession like that in the middle of the war was unexpected. "Umm..."  
"Judging from your attitude Uni... You love me " Hibari just chuckled, and lowered his head to saw her blushing. He never gave someone that kind of emotion, he only showed it to the ones important to him. And that made Uni happy. He knew she loved him, and not only he didn't hate her, but also loved her. She hugged him back and whispered softly, "I love you Hibari-san.... and thank you..."

If the fate is not turning out like this, I'll not let her goes from this life.

"Uni!" The vongola Decimo exclaimed as he saw Uni trying to revive the Arcabaleno. That must used all her flame. She was prepared to die, after all. In the middle of the fight between Tsuna and Byakurang, she must at least made peace, made them all went to their peaceful past.

'Grandmother mother... I'll join you in a short time...' But she can't, for she was afraid to die. Even so she must not stop, for the sake of the world s peace. "Thank you everyone...and sorry Hibari-san... she whispered as she started thinking about Hibari now. Then there was a loud noise from a crack, and she wondered what that was.

"Hey, Princess."

"Gamma!" Uni exclaimed, suprised that Gamma was in front of her. "But.. how..?"

"I finally get to see you, only to have you slip yet again... It s not fair, right...?"

"A-ah umm "  
"Won't you use my flame too..?." Gamma said it again as he hugged Uni into his embrace, "I won't leave you alone "

"Gamma...." She muttered softly.

"Do you remember what you whispered to me long time ago? I haven t give you the answer yet..." Then he lowered his head and whispered to her. "I love you too Uni."

Hearing that made Uni's heart broke, and she couldn t help but cry, sobbing. But then she heard her mother voice, telling her to keep smiling with her heart. So she smiled, and whispered to him. "Sorry... I already have someone I love..." She took a peek at Hibari, who,  
she thought, worried about her.  
I'm sorry, Hibari-san...maybe fate doesn't let us be together forever... sorry but I still love you... She whispered and showed her smile for the last time to Hibari, with her full emotion of lov before vanishing.

Seeing the scene, shocked Hibari his true love, died just after he confessed his love to her. Why... Why the fate separate him from her? And that smile, would be the last smile forever.

_But people always rebirth right? I'll wait for her.. no matter what._

_

* * *

  
_

"...." Hibari looked at the sky. It was cloudy, so it was a nice weather, after all.

"Hibari-kun?" Someone with that familiar voice came. He look upside-down to the owner of the voice. "You haven't eat your lunch, right? Here, I brought you bento from Nana, her cooking is really delicious, you know that." The Sky Arcabaleno smiled, she had the same smile as Uni.

"Why do you care about me, Luche?" Hibari replied, glaring at her. Luche just giggled and sat, her squirrel playing with Hybird.

"Some how I just think that you have some kind of relationship with me, even though we hardly communicate with each other..." Luche explained, her face was reflected by the sunshine, her face it really looked like her face.  
"... Maybe you're right..." He closed his eyes, imagining Uni when she smiled at him, doing it the same way as her grandmother did, the smile was also the same.

_I will be waiting for you, as I believe that the cloud always attached to the sky, because they will never be separated._

_

* * *

  
_

Comment please~ Sorry if its really short DX


End file.
